En hommage à notre amour
by Mademoiselle ChevreFolle
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qui avait poussé Peter à causer la mort de deux de ses meilleurs amis ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait entrainé dans la trahison ? Et pour qui furent ses dernières pensées ?


**En hommage à notre amour**

Il la regardait marcher dans la direction opposée sans se retourner. Il la regardait s'éloigner dans le soir, le soleil l'illuminant de ses derniers rayons. Elle formait un joli tableau d'automne, toute nimbée de feuilles mortes que le vent soulevait par rafales. Jusqu'à la couleur de ses vêtements s'harmonisait avec la saison ; la courte veste terre de sienne baillait sur un pull brun, sa jupe marron s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse laissant place à d'épais collants rougeâtres, ses bottines de cuir jauni faisaient craquer les feuilles qui encombraient le trottoir et sa longue écharpe vert sapin s'enroulait autour de sa tête selon les caprices du vent. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit détail qui empêchait cette vision d'être parfaite. Un infime détail tellement dérangeant, tellement rageant : elle ne marchait pas seule. Son bras était passé autour de celui d'un autre. Celui de Sirius Black.

Petter Pettigrow n'avait jamais été d'un naturel jaloux. Il n'avait jamais trouvé aucune raison de l'être et, au contraire, avait toujours été très satisfait de la façon dont il s'en tirait. Durant sa scolarité, il avait fait parti du groupe de garçons les plus populaires de l'école, les fameux Maraudeurs. Certes, sa présence avait été un peu plus discrète que celles de ses trois meilleurs amis, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé car il connaissait les revers de la médaille : s'il n'avait pas le charme de Sirius, il n'avait pas non plus son nombre phénoménal d'ennemis que lui attirait sa chance auprès des dames ; James avait plus de talent au Quidditch que les trois autres réunis, et il avait aussi subi plus d'humiliation que les trois autres réunis avant que la fille de ses rêves acceptât de sortir avec lui ; enfin, Peter n'était pas aussi intelligent que Remus, mais il n'avait pas ce léger défaut d'être un loup-garou. Et puis personne ne pouvait nier que Peter avait ses propres qualités. A l'aise dans toutes les situations, il était toujours prêt à rire de tout, à commencer par lui-même. Il avait un esprit rapide et perspicace et un sens du détail qui étaient à la base de quelques uns des plus beaux coups de Maraudeurs. Auprès des filles, il compensait ses rondeurs enfantines par ce mélange de naturel, d'humour et de complicité qui lui donnait un attrait particulier. Sa bonne fortune avait continué après la sortie de l'école de magie ; ses résultats excellents aux ASPICS lui avaient donné la possibilité de choisir la carrière qu'il souhaitait, l'apothicairerie, tandis que ses amis choisissaient des voies différentes. La vie lui souriait. Il était jeune, il était courageux et il était optimiste. Mais à un moment, la donne avait changé et maintenant, Peter, alors qu'il la regardait marcher bras de Sirius, connaissait une jalousie destructrice, une rage absolue dirigée contre tout et contre tous.

Elle s'appelait Andréa, et il l'avait rencontrée au mariage de James et Lily. C'était une cousine de Lily et sa demoiselle d'honneur ; comme l'épousée, elle était une moldue qui, à onze ans, avait découvert l'existence du monde sorcier avec l'arrivée d'un hiboux. Elle avait quitté Poudlard deux ans après le quatuor et faisait maintenant des études d'art –elle se spécialisait dans la restauration d'œuvres anciennes, lui avait-elle déclaré lorsqu'il lui avait apporté un verre de vin. Durant la conversation, elle n'avait cessé de sourire. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux qui illuminait son visage rond, le plus souvent sans raison apparente. Un petit nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs qui se fronçait quand elle riait et des cheveux d'une carnation indéfinissable, un châtain tirant sur le roux, de la même couleur que les feuilles mortes à l'automne. Peter n'avait pas été le seul à trouver de l'attrait aux yeux bruns, ils avaient aussi séduit Sirius. Peter avait l'habitude, par protection de son amour propre, de ne pas courtiser la même fille que son meilleur ami ; avec un pincement au cœur il avait été prêt à renoncer à la jolie artiste. Cependant, Andréa n'avait pas vu pas la situation sous le même angle et, pour la première fois, une fille avait délaissé le physique de Sirius pour l'humour de Peter. Et quelques mois plus tard, au baptême du fils de James et Lily, Peter et Andréa.

C'était alors l'époque de l'ascension de Voldemort. Peter, James, Sirius et Remus s'étaient sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ralliés à l'Ordre du Phénix ; Andréa les avait suivis, mais son engagement était plus limité et elle ne s'occupait que de détails particuliers de certaines missions car elle n'était pas à l'aise sur le terrain. Autour de leur couple uni, Peter et Andréa voyaient toutes les valeurs auxquelles ils croyaient être jetées à terre. Le monde se désarticulait tandis que la peur et l'insécurité s'infiltraient au cœur de la société. Chaque matin, de nouveaux morts faisaient les grands titres de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. On torturait, on tuait, au nom de la pureté du sang. Andréa, née moldue, était particulièrement menacée par les revendications de Voldemort et de ses fidèles mangemorts. Elle avait cessé de travailler au ministère et avait redirigé ses activités vers un domaine plus théorique pour pouvoir travailler à son domicile ; elle partageait son temps entre son atelier dans Londres et la maison des Potter à Goderic Hollow où elle aidait Lily avec le petit Harry. Mais malgré tous les sacrifices qu'elle devait faire, Andréa ne perdait pas son sourire. Elle disait que cette pause dans son travail lui permettait d'étudier de nouvelles choses et que, par la suite, elle pourrait considérablement faire évoluer sa carrière. Elle pouvait se lancer dans des projets personnels qu'elle repoussait depuis longtemps faute de temps. Elle passait plus de temps avec Lily et Harry. Malgré toutes les horreurs de l'extérieur, elle gardait la foie en des jours meilleurs et était persuadée que, un jour, tout _ça_ finirait, qu'il fallait garder espoir.

Peter, lui, n'arrivait pas à voir les choses comme Andréa. Plus le temps passait, moins il le pouvait. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il était au courant du moindre détail des opérations des mangemorts. Il voyait ses amis tomber un à un au combat au nom d'un monde meilleur sans pour autant stopper la destruction qui s'étalait. Il voyait tous leurs plans s'écrouler dans des embuscades mieux préparées que les leurs. Il voyait ses espoirs se briser définitivement en apprenant le nom de la dernière personne torturée à mort. Et petit à petit, le jeune homme optimiste qu'il avait été se désagrégeait comme les tas de feuilles mortes sous les rafales du vent. Les morceaux s'envolaient, étaient piétinés, se perdaient à jamais. Il pouvait observer sa déliquescence étape par étape. Les seuls moments où tous ses anciens espoirs raffluaient en lui étaient lorsqu'il voyait le sourire d'Andréa. Son sourire lorsqu'elle lui ouvrait la porte. Son sourire lorsqu'elle évoquait des lendemains meilleurs. Son sourire lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce que ce sourire suive tout le reste dans le néant.

Toute sa vie, Andréa Sullivan avait lutté pour maintenir à la surface les choses en lesquelles elle croyait. Et il fut un temps où elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir toujours atteint cet objectif. Il fut un temps qui, comme tous les temps, prit fin. Car Andréa avait regardé son couple se détériorer, impuissante. Et elle en avait souffert plus qu'autre chose. La guerre n'avait pas pu atteindre son moral, pas plus que la peur, pas plus que les morts, mais _ça_, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Voir Peter s'enfoncer lentement dans un lieu qui lui était inaccessible était une pire torture que le sort _Doloris_. Elle l'observait perdre tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité, se transformer en coquille vide, mourir intérieurement sans pouvoir ne rien faire. Elle ne _savait_ que faire. Il ne se souciait plus de rien, devenait irascible avec tout le monde et avait parfois des gestes de violence, lui qui avant était si doux. Il ne semblait même plus se préoccuper d'elle : il avait pris l'habitude d'être toujours en retard à leurs rendez-vous, de lui répondre brutalement et de lui chercher querelle. Il n'avait pas conscience d'être devenu ainsi, et à chaque tentative d'Andréa pour le prévenir, il avait eu l'air perdu, tout penaud et s'était confondu en excuses, au bord des larmes. Il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, Andréa s'en était rendu compte, alors elle s'était cramponnée à l'épave. Mais invariablement, Peter était revenu à son état d'absence et il était arrivé un moment où Andréa avait pris conscience que si elle restait, elle suivrait Peter dans son errance. L'évidence s'était imposée à elle sans préavis, lui était tombée dessus et l'avait terrassée. Mais l'évidence avait raison. Toutes les évidences ont toujours raison, avait-elle expliqué à Peter, sa voix se brisant en sanglots. Lui n'avait pas compris, il avait hurlé, tempêté, menacé.

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Peter ! Je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi, de toi et de notre couple. J'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer, et je ne peux pas me reposer sur toi ! Il faut que nous nous éloignions le temps que tu ailles mieux.__  
- Le temps que j'aille mieux ? Alors c'est ça, ta vision du couple ? Un truc où on se barre à la moindre difficulté ? Je croyais que c'était justement toi qui étais censée m'aider à aller mieux !  
- Je ne peux plus t'aider, Peter ! Je ne peux pas ! Pour t'aider, il faudrait que je te rejoigne au fond, et je ne peux pas y aller ! Si j'y vais, je vais me perdre aussi, et on sera tous les deux perdus, et personne ne pourra plus jamais rien pour nous ! Et je ne veux pas que tout se finisse ainsi, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas te laisser m'entraîner au fond, je veux continuer à croire qu'un jour on se réveillera et que Tu-Sais-Qui ne sera plus là, qu'un jour on rira en pensant à tout ça ! Je suis arrivée à un point où il faut que je choisisse entre l'amour et la vie. Et je veux continuer à _vivre_, Peter, je suis désolée._

Il y a avait eu d'autres cris et finalement, une porte claquée qui les avait interrompus. Une porte qui se refermait sur une nouvelle victime du mage noir.

Andréa avait beaucoup marché cette nuit-là, à l'aveuglette dans les rues de Londres. Elle avait pleuré aussi, versant en une nuit plus de larmes que durant le reste de la guerre. Pleuré en mettant la clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Pleuré sur l'épaule d'un Sirius qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs heures, affolé de ne pas la voir rentrer. Jusqu'au moment où le regret et le chagrin eurent été balayés par la stupéfaction. Elle avait trouvé ce substitut dans le rapport d'une opération de l'Ordre ratée. Au détour d'une ligne, elle avait saisi un détail qui l'avait menée jusqu'à Peter. Elle lui avait quasiment jeté le papier à la figure en s'engouffrant à grands pas dans la maison :

_- C'est quoi ça, Peter ?  
__- De quoi ?  
- L'opération _Mandragore_, c'était toi ? Ca veut dire quoi cette connerie ? Tu as foutu en l'air une opération de l'Ordre ?!  
- C'était une erreur ! J'étais fatigué, j'étais tendu, j'ai fait une maladresse !  
- NON ! Nous sommes tous fatigués et tendus, et personne d'autre ne fait de maladresse !  
- Ca te va bien de dire ça, tu te contentes de gribouiller sur des parchemins de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais constamment menacée, toi !  
- Moi ? Je le suis sûrement plus que toi, je suis une sang-de-bourbe !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Des explications.  
- Et bien tu les as eu ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, me dénoncer à Dumbledore ?__  
- Oui.  
__- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ? Tu n'es pas tombée aussi bas dans tes mesquineries ? Tout ça n'est qu'une erreur, on ne dénonce pas les erreurs !  
- Si ce n'est qu'une « erreur », Dumbledore ne devrait pas t'en tenir vigueur, si ?  
- Ne le fais pas.  
- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison et je serai ravie d'oublier toute l'affaire.  
- _Une seule bonne raison_ ? Mais je pourrais t'en citer mille ! A commencer par notre amour, tu sais ce qui nous reliait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… Tu pourrais faire ça par amour pour moi ! A moins que tu n'es déjà oublié ce que c'était…  
- Notre amour, Peter ? Mais quel amour ? Ce n'est certainement pas toi que j'aimais. Le Peter que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait raté cette opération. Notre amour, Peter ? Hier j'y croyais encore, ce matin j'y croyais encore et je pleurais dessus en me disant que notre séparation n'était peut-être qu'une énorme erreur et que je devrais te donner une nouvelle chance. Mais j'ai compris qu'il n'existait plus, ce rapport a été sa pierre tombale. Tu as franchi un point de non-retour et ce faisant tu as définitivement perdu ta place dans mon cœur. Alors tu vois, je n'ai plus aucune bonne raison de me taire et je ne le ferai pas. Tout ça me dépasse et je ne veux pas que mes propres erreurs fassent plus de victimes que notre couple. Adieu, Peter._

Elle avait fait demi-tour, les parchemins jaunâtres froissés dans son poing fermé.

_- ANDREA !_

Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, une main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte, Peter pointait sa baguette sur elle. Son premier geste de violence envers elle. Et son dernier. Elle avait regardé le bout de bois, impassible, puis avait laissé tomber les feuilles de parchemin sur le sol.

_- Considère ça comme un hommage à notre amour. Un hommage funéraire. _

Par la fenêtre, il l'avait regardée se faire engloutir par la foule des passants comme aujourd'hui, quatre mois plus tard, il perdait sa silhouette de vue. Il serrait les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste. De la colère, tellement de colère… Il avait l'impression de ne connaître plus que ce sentiment. Une longue chute libre où les contradictions se heurtaient de plein fouet. Il l'aimait. Il la détestait. Elle était la seule qui aurait pu remettre en route la machine rouillée de la raison de Peter. Celle-là même qui avait déraillée le lendemain de leur rupture. Sans point d'ancrage à son ancien monde, Peter s'était mis à dériver sur un océan de désolation. Le sabotage de l'opération _Mandragore_ n'était pas tant une « maladresse » qu'une tentative de suicide idéologique ratée qui avait été suivie par une série de récidives. Un mot de trop par ici, un oubli par là et, pas à pas, il en en était venu à poignarder dans le dos toutes les convictions qui avaient un jour constitués sa personnalité. Une sorte de façon de chercher l'oubli, comme d'autres espèrent le trouver dans la boisson. D'errance en errance, il était devenu traître. Ce n'était pas qu'il croyait à l'idéologie fasciste de Voldemort, c'est qu'il n'avait plus foie en celle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chaque étape franchie sur la voie de la trahison était accompagnée de l'espoir que, cette fois-ci, la supercherie serait découverte par les siens et que son calvaire prendrait fin ; mais cette prise de conscience n'était pas venue pas et Peter s'était enfoncé de plus en plus loin dans la spirale de la déloyauté sans que personne ne vînt à sa rescousse. Finalement, une lettre accrochée à la patte tendue d'un hibou lui avait ressorti la tête hors de l'eau.

_« Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, même nous Tu me manques. Retrouve-moi à _La Licorne dorée_ à 19h30, le 31 Octobre. Pour mon anniversaire. Ne sois pas en retard, je ne t'attendrai pas.__  
XXX,  
Andréa. »_

Il était venu au rendez-vous. Pour la regarder s'éloigner sans le moindre regard vers lui. Etait-ce ça qu'elle appelait une « seconde chance » ? L'humilier une fois de plus ? Il jeta un coup d'œil rageur à sa montre. Peut-être lui avait-elle demandé d'arriver à l'heure, mais depuis quand considérait-on que la personne ne viendrait plus après seulement vingt-six minutes de retard ? C'était évident maintenant, elle ne se souciait plus de lui, il avait juste était une friandise qu'elle avait délaissée dès qu'elle s'était lassée du goût. Preuve qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui, elle l'avait déjà remplacé, et par Sirius Black qui plus est. Pas un instant l'idée que Sirius eût pu juste être une épaule sur laquelle pleurer sa propre absence n'effleura Peter ; Black faisait parti de cette gigantesque machination amoureuse contre lui, et il payerait au même titre que les autres. Il payerait même plus, car il avait osé toucher à Andréa.

Il la regardait marcher dans la direction opposée sans se retourner. Il la regardait jusqu'à s'en faire mal, jusqu'à ce que sa colère s'emparât du moindre petit bout de sa chaire. Il ne supportait plus ce dos tourné. Il ne voulait plus jamais la voir s'éloigner ainsi de lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Lorsqu'elle eût disparu dans la foule, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. A la fin du jour, elle ne fanfaronnerait plus avec Black dans les rues. A la fin du jour, tous ses espoirs maintenus par son optimisme seraient anéantis. Il allait détruire le peu de sécurité qu'il lui restait et elle connaîtrait la peur, la douleur et la souffrance telles qu'il les avait éprouvés pendant sa chute. Et lorsqu'elle serait sur le point d'être écrasée, lorsqu'elle ne verrait plus aucune issue sinon la mort, alors peut-être lui tendrait-il la main et la sauverait. Peut-être…

Il fixa encore un instant le dernier point où il l'avait vue, l'image de cette beauté d'automne gravée sur sa rétine. Qu'elle considère sa trahison finale comme un hommage à leur amour…

Puis Peter ferma les yeux et transplanta au repaire de Voldemort.


End file.
